


Skeptical

by redbass_baby



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbass_baby/pseuds/redbass_baby
Summary: Alice came to visit Ishmael when she received the news that would flip her world upside down from the one man she’d never think would show care for her.





	Skeptical

Cyprus 1983

“How is he?” Alice asked in a practiced French accent, a cover for her true identity, as looking over to a sleeping man.

“As good as someone in a coma can be.” The man with the covered face called Ishmael answered just as snarky as ever. Even under a different identity, Big Boss didn’t change much with her. But then again…

Alice knew what was going to happen. This was only temporary and  _he_  would soon vanish, only to be replaced with a body double, hypnotized into Snake’ thought processes by the best of the best. They’d talked about before, well part of it. He’d never let her know of where he was going. He knew he well. She was loyal to  _him_ and stubborn. She’d track him down before long if she knew where he went. You couldn’t blame her, the girl was in love, but they had two roles to play in separate places.

However, Ishmael asked her to do something treacherous against their mutual friend for his own benefit. He wanted her to “keep an eye on Kaz,” as he put it, but she knew what he wanted; tabs on the man just in case something drastic happened.

As close as she as gotten with Kaz over the years while Big Boss was in a coma, she knew her loyalty would never completely lie with him. Kaz knew that too, but she respected him as a higher up. She’d never think of disobeying him… without reason. Kaz was a brilliant man, but handled things differently than Snake, being a different person from a different background. He was now fueled by the temptation of revenge to find someone virtually invisible since losing his pride and joy 8 years ago, Mother Base and MSF. Rationality was slowly filling with vengeance as the years went on, keeping her close to him as one of his voices of reason, next to Ocelot. It was that rage and her own loyalty that gave her the reason to agree to Ishmael’s request.

For now, the new Mother Base was her home and she would be forced to keep up normalcy with everyone on base, even if that meant betraying her own emotions.

“Miss Manon?” A nurse approached them, drawing her attention. “We have a phone call at the nurse’s station from a man named Adam. He has news for you, urgent news.”

Alice nodded and followed her to the phone, stopping Ishmael from following her. However, he didn’t listen and tailed behind her anyway at a distance.

She thought it strange for Ocelot to use Adam instead. She’d never heard him use his own name with her, only ever with Snake when they contacted each other. “Adam?” She spoke into the receiver as she held it to her ear. “What news do you have?”

“I have bad news. You might want to take a breath or sit down.” He paused for a second, then came out with it. “Your grandmother died two hours ago.” Alice could feel her heart stop in her chest.

“I contacted the chief of the tribe and wrote down the funeral information for you. Kaz is letting you go to Alaska as soon as you get back to Base.” Ocelot explained.

Alice was shaking in her place, barely able to hold the phone still. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. “What… what did she die from?” her voice trembled.

“They said she had a malignant brain tumor for quite some time. She didn’t want to worry you over it, so she kept it a secret.” Ocelot answered then added with the name she used while in Cypress. “I’m sorry, Manon.”

She was silent for a long moment, trying to wrap her head around what he said. However, she was confused by Ocelot bearing this bad news, and he said he was sorry. Her mood changed as quickly as she teared up over her grandmother. He’d never felt sorry for her as far as she’d seen. Yet, for what ever reason he was showing it now.

“Why do you care to tell me this?” Alice asked, skeptical on Ocelot’s care. She’d only asked Kaz to let her know if anything about her grandmother came though while she was gone. She’d expected Kaz to tell her this, and thought she’d be told back at base.

“I’m not that heartless, you know.” He answered her with a serious tone she never knew to be his, and she believed him. Those words flipped her world upside down.

Alice’s voice came back shakier than before. “I-I’m coming back asap.” She didn’t listen for a response before handing the phone back to the nurse.


End file.
